covenantdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Makuree State
'Makur-ee State is a region located on Sangheilios, and is the founding area of the 'Makuree Lineage, It is far north near the polar regions of Sangheilios, it actively trades with the Tamasee Keep and Voromee Keep, both which are seperated by vast oceans, by sailing with merchant vessels to exchange thick pelts of animals for varied other goods. History The state of 'Makuree was founded eons ago, the Makur bloodline had been a marauding tribe, actively raiding other state`s such as the 'Goboree state, the 'Makur bloodline was mostly at sea sailing with grand fleets of primitive boats, deploying to shore only to pillage, they had been attacking a coastline village in the Goboree region, only to be found in a trap, Ten legions of warriors equaling over Twenty thousand commanded by the kaidon of Goboree keep had rode out to meet the raiders in combat, The band of raiders had been dispatched quickly, their heads impaled on pikes, the Kaidon had let one live stripped him of his weapons and armor, leaving him with only a loincloth then breaking both of his legs allowing him to crawl back to the fleet and warn them what happens to enemies of the 'Goboree bloodline, the warrior was discovered one mile away from a 'Makuree beach outpost having crawled more than twenty days with no sustenance, he had impaled himself with a sharpened stick, carving the crest of Goboree into the dirt in front of him. The news was brought to the Fleet master Kwas 'Makuree the fleet master retired to his quarters for an hour after receiving the report at the end of the hour he emerged from his quarters donning his full suit of armor standing at ten feet tall his armor holding a rich rusty gold color, trimmed with Sangheili runes topped with a heavy helmet with two eye slits and two large horns crafted from the tusks of a caridoth bull were grafted to it one on each side raising up into the air sixty centimeter’s, he ordered all his ships to go to the shore and deploy, they had ten thousand warriors, they stood in formation each with a battle-axe or war-hammer, swords were uncommon. Each of his warriors wore similar armor to the fleet master although less decorated and the horns on their helmets were smaller and less ornate. The army marched for many days approaching the Goboree keep, the Goboree`s were awaiting with the bellow of a war horn the gates of the grand keep opened and the full might of the Goboree bloodline was unleashed Twenty thousand streamed out of the keep the kaidon was leading the charge both sides began sprinting towards each other the 'Makuree`s slower encumbered down by their heavy armor and weapons compared to the 'Goboree’s light armor and weapons. The armies collided with a mighty clash! sounding like a rumble of thunder outnumbered the Makuree`s continued fighting dismembering and beheading their enemies but it was a hopeless battle the more agile 'Goboree`s outmaneuvered the enemies, Sangheilios drank much blood that day the bloodshed continued until dusk both sides had less than a thousand warrior’s left the Kaidon of the Goboree bloodline had fallen to the fleet masters axe many hours ago and likewise Kwas was swarmed by Goboree after his battle he had succumbed to their blades, the green field in front of the keep had been stained violet with the blood of thousands, the bodies were in putrid piles the final battle was fought to retrieve the bodies of their commanders both sides wanted them for cremation of their leader and to take the head off the enemy leaders carcass. the battle lasted for a full unit, Each faction managed to receive their leaders carcasses but the Goboree' gave chase to the retreating Makuree`s they barely made it into one of their ships and set sail across the great ocean they beached on the frozen tundra’s of the north, they set the fleet master in a warship polished his armor cleaned his wounds and pushed the ship out to sea lighting it ablaze as the funeral pyre of their leader, they decommissioned most of their ships taking the materials to build an empire, a small village was built on the eastern shore the cold tempered the Makuree’s after hundreds of years expanding the Makuree’s had undergone a forced evolution they were larger, stronger but slower to conserve energy to fight the cold. They could engage s a short sprint at great speeds bot only for a short period of time. The grand Keep of Makuree State was constructed after the third Millennia, it was built atop a grand mountain overlooking the snowy tundra and the great ocean, a massive wall was constructed to stop any invasions in the far future, many blacksmiths worked in the depths of the Keep forging better armor sharper blades and axes, because metals were rare in the tundra and Doarmir were Equally rare in the warm regions outside of Makuree state, the Makuree`s sought a trading partner sending a few vessels to sea, after a year at sea the merchants returned with a plethora of metals and rare shells of the Naidor slug, when grinded to powder and added to molten metal it formed a composite alloy reinforcing the metal, upon realizing their usefulness the Makuree's began a trade route to 'Voromee State and bartered pelts and succulent meats for metals and the shells, the grand army of Makuree was built with the wealth of metals being received. Five million strong, each warrior was two heads taller than most Sangheili with reinforced heavy armor, demoralizing war helmets decorated with the horns of caridoth bulls. High ranking officers were given two sharpened metal horns; Generals were gifted with a custom helmet. The Kaidon always wore his ceremonial armor, Triple reinforced metal composite with a helmet to match. Pre Covenant Military To join the Grand army you would need to make a pilgrimage to the top of the grand mountaingiven only two days food and water to survive the harshest condition of the entire reigon, the warriors upon their decent from the mountain are trained vigorously, fighting amoungst themselves in the nether reigons, taking great care never to kill the other, simply to hone themselves. Being a warrior gave you great presteige amoungst the State. Two handed weapons were the most commonly used in the military. The Union of the Covenant And The First and Second Schism Upon the formation of the First Intergalactic Covenant led by the False Prophets, Makurees were used as guards due to their Demeanor and Height, the Use of their ceremonial Horns on their helmets were abolished by the prophets in order to transition into the covenant smoothly without customs interfering. Before and After the Second Schism, the might of the Makuree legions increased dramatically, Makuree infantry were the elite shock troops of the Covenant, known for their urban combat skills. They are extremely loyal, chosen brothers of The Crusading Spirit, whose excellent training and Grand strength allow them to decimate enemy infantry, burn down buildings and clear garrisons. They are usually deployed in squads of six. Their ruthlessness and lack of mercy also make them amongst the most feared infantry in the Covenant. Though Makuree troopers are available for most Covenant commanders to deploy, commanders with a position inside the Black Hand are granted access to more experienced troopers. Additionally, Sangheili Squads serving with the Black Hand can have a Makuree trooper lead their squad. These troopers dramatically increase the power of a squad.